


Echoes

by Catalonia (AncientPhoenix)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientPhoenix/pseuds/Catalonia
Summary: Alfreds future has never looked so bright, especially in comparison to the ghosts of the past





	Echoes

The past is the past, and while it does not last, you can always build a future. 

You are tiny, sitting on an old couch in an older house, watching as the adults in front of you laugh and drink. They talk and argue, and as time wears on their voices get louder and louder. You wish to leave, but forced to remain, you must settle for going unseen. You wish to be like your brother, but you cannot turn invisible. As he gets angry and starts to shout you flinch, praying to the Lord that you go unnoticed as his temper grows.

You sit on an old couch in an even older house, the person beside you leaning comfortably against your shoulder. You smile and laugh, and nearly all of you are drinking, save for the few who have chosen to take those of you drinking home. He turns to you and you look at him, and as the night goes on you find you like his smile, even though his tone often reminds you of a darker time.

You sit outside under a large tree as the rain comes down. You go to the house and try the door, but it has been latched. You try the windows and bang on the doors but no one answers. The skies grow darker and you huddle under the table that sits in the yard, praying that the lightning does not strike you down. You do not see the warmth of the house that night, and you know father left without saying goodbye.

You sit in the yard with him, talking about menial things. The sky rips open and rain pours down, and the two of you run to the house. The door seems to have locked on you, but he doesn’t care. You both laugh and lay in the wet grass, talking as if nothing has changed.

You follow father through a long, empty hall, and he leaves you in a large room with two men. Father goes to tend to the affairs of his country, and you squirm under the gaze of the two men. That night you look at the world in a new way, and part of that view has destroyed your respect for the man you call father.

You lay on the couch with him, watching an old movie. He puts his arm around you and you flinch, and he props himself up and looks at you. He sees the fear in your eyes and understands, touching your face with his hand for the briefest of moments before getting up to sit normally at the end of the couch. You smile timidly, but gratefully, at him, and he smiles warmly back. He leaves the next day, and when you see him next your father is suspiciously bruised. Your heart flies.

You sit at a large table, surrounded by the love and laughter of a family. You smile as the arguments start, and laugh when he starts a fight with the blonde next to you. Caught between them, you eventually lean over and kiss him, right on the lips, to shut him up, and he looks at you in surprise. He smiles and kisses you back, and you can hear his brother further down happily exclaiming his surprise. The albino across from you is laughing raucously, and the younger boy next to him is passing money to the brunette next to him. You laugh because you don’t care, and as you pull away you see the love in his eyes and realize that family doesn’t have to be blood, and he’ll do just fine.


End file.
